The present invention relates to a musical adapter for use with a liquid container and, more particularly to an electronic musical adapter which fits round the bottom of a container, such as a nursing bottle, a tea cup or a pot and which together with the container forms a single body, whereby when a user tips up the liquid container with its mouth facing downwardly at a certain degrees, the electronic musical device inside the adapter will produce a melodious tune to help children to finish up their drink willingly.
Various types of infant articles and toys, such as musical boxes with animal head shape, dolls and hand bells, have been fitted with various types of electronic or mechanical musical devices. These devices however are all combined with the articles and together form into single bodies, which thus can not be detached and also can not be removed for other uses.